the_all_new_fairly_oddparentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthology of Terror/Quotes
Prologue :(The Turner's house; Timmy comes back home with a bag of candy, dressed as Cleft, alongside Cosmo as Crash Nebula, Wanda as her sister, Blonda, and Poof as Stewie) :Timmy: Going out as a superhero on Halloween is super cool! :Wanda: And it's been a while since I dressed up like my sister. :Poof: Victory shall be mine! Do you have any hwhipped cream? :Wanda: It's pronounced "whipped", Poof, without the extra H at the start. :Poof: I know. :Mr. Turner: (off-screen) Oh, Timmy! :Timmy: No need to hide. :Mr. Turner: (dressed as Mrs. Turner) Your friends are coming over after trick-or-treating! I meant, other than your floating friends that only show up on Halloween or during a costume party. :Timmy: I can't believe you have decided to dress up as each other for Halloween again! :Mrs. Turner: (dressed as Mr. Turner) It was scary at first when we first tried it, but after a while, we grew accustomed to it! :(doorbell rings) :Wanda: I think your friends are here. :Cosmo: Good thing it's okay to go out in public as a fairy on Halloween! :(Timmy opens the door; revealing Ivan dressed as SpongeBob, Tootie as Vicky, Chester as Zim and A.J. as Rocko, alongside Astronov as Danny Phantom and Neptunia as Tinker Bell) :Timmy: Hey, guys! (screams when he sees Tootie dressed as her sister) :Ivan: Hi, Timmy! :Chester: It's so nice of you to invite us to your home. :Ivan, Tootie, Chester and A.J: Trick or treat! :Mrs. Turner: Here you go, kids, the best candy we could buy! :A.J.: Wow, that's a lot of candy! Thanks! :Mr. Turner: Just be sure to eat the chocolate ones before they melt! :Ivan: Mrs. Turner, what happened to your voice? You sound like your husband! :Mr. Turner: Actually, I'm not Timmy's mom, I'm just dressed as her, while my wife dresses as me for Halloween. (they both take their masks off their respective costumes) See? :Ivan: Oh. Sorry for misunderstanding. :Mrs. Turner: It's okay, you kids go have fun. :Timmy: Let's go to my room. ---- :(Timmy's room; Timmy, his friends and fairies are eating candy) :Wanda: I haven't eaten chocolate for so long! :Timmy: I really like all of your costumes, guys. :Ivan, Tootie, Chester and A.J: Thanks! :Timmy: That is, except for Tootie's. I don't like how you're dressed as Vicky. Why is that? :Tootie: Well, Timmy, I just wanted to give you a good scare on Halloween! :Timmy: And it worked. Where are your glasses, Tootie? :Tootie: I've left them at home, Timmy. I'm wearing contacts instead. :Timmy: I see. (to Neptunia) Your costume looks great, Neptunia, and it makes you look as pretty as ever! Who are you supposed to be? :Neptunia: I'm a fairy. A different kind of fairy, that is. :Chester: Like from some kind of fairy tale? :Neptunia: Probably. :Ivan: So, what do we do now? :Timmy: How about we tell ghost stories? :Wanda: That's a great idea! Who's up first? :Tootie: Me first! (holds flashlight to her face) As an average nerdy girl, I never get accepted at parties or school proms, unless I'm disguised as a popular girl, but that's not the point. I happen to be a fan of a certain alien invader comic book series and my story is called "Invader Trixie"! ---- Invader Trixie :(A Voot Cruiser is shown heading for Earth. It contains Trixie and Ver, both shown as Irkens) :Trixie: Okay, Ver, our mission begins now. Let us reign some doom down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies! :Ver: I'm gonna sing the- :Trixie: No singing! :Ver: Aww... :Trixie: Good thing the Almighty Tallest didn't pair me up with a moronic SIR unit who'd sing a song about doom throughout the trip. ---- :(On Earth, Timmy is sitting in his room) :Timmy: (sigh) I'm so lonely since the day I got my fairy godparents. I have no friends, except for Tootie, whom I refuse to go out with. :Wanda: Why? :Timmy: Because she's always rambling on about alien conspiracies! :(CRASH! Timmy falls on the floor, mysterious noises are heard from outside) :Poof: What was that? :Timmy: It sounds like something crashed on the opposite side of the street! :(they go outside to see the Tang Mansion being built with a laser) :Timmy: Okay, I don't remember wishing for a mansion to be built across the street before. :Cosmo: Well, you didn't. At least, that's how I remembered it. :(cut to inside of the Tang Mansion, where Trixie and VER are in disguise) :Trixie: (disguised) There! That should fool unsuspecting people. :Timmy: (knocks on the Tang Mansion door outside) Hello? Anyone home? (goes inside) Oooh! This place looks very classy. :Trixie: (disguised) Welcome, stranger! :Timmy: (awestruck) Who are you? :Trixie: (disguised) I'm Trixie Tang, a perfectly normal and very pretty human girl. What's your name? :Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner, a very lonely and miserable average kid. Will you be my friend? :Trixie: (disguised) Yes, I will! I've always wanted to meet a miserable kid like you. And over there is my friend, Veronica, but you can ignore her. :Ver: (disguised) HEY! :(Trixie hugs Timmy, he sighs out of love; Tootie watches from across the street) :Tootie: I don't trust that Trixie girl one bit. She's gotta be an alien. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Mr. Crocker: Today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually (twitches) IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF! (Trixie holds her hand up) Yes, Trixie? :Trixie: (disguised) In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me! :Mr. Crocker: As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. :Tootie: Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class? :(The students look around for an alien) :Timmy: What are you talking about? :Tootie: There! :(Tootie points at Trixie) :A.J.: Where? :Tootie: Right there! :(Trixie sweats) :Ver: (disguised) Look, she's just a girl! :Tootie: That is no girl! She's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! She's here to conquer Earth! :Chester: Aw, not this again. You're crazy! :Tootie: I'll show you who's crazy when we'll have lunch! ---- :(Cafeteria; children carry their lunch trays to their seats at tables) :Trixie: (disguised) I wonder what this cafeteria food is like... (takes a bite of the sandwich and spits it out) :Tootie: Look! Trixie doesn't like cafeteria food! :A.J.: None of us do. I guess that make us aliens too, huh, Tootie? :Tootie: If she doesn't like it, then I'll have to force feed her to find out! :(Tootie catches up to Trixie and force feeds her cafeteria food, making Trixie's head swell up and fall backwards) :Ver: (disguised) What did you just do?! :Tootie: I'm trying to expose an alien here. :Ver: (disguised) Trixie's allergic to that stuff! :Tootie: Does that mean you're allergic, too? (force feeds Veronica too, with similar results; Trixie now lies in a puddle of green goo) I'll take that as a yes. (takes out a phone and takes a picture of Trixie and Ver) Does cafeteria food make your head swell up and leak green goo? :A.J.: No. :Chester: Not from what I've heard. :Tootie: See? I told ya! These girls aren't humans at all! They're aliens in disguise! :(Trixie and Ver reveal their true alien identities; the kids, save for Timmy, scream) :Tootie: And you said that I was crazy. Well, (pulls out a hammer) who's crazy now? (hits Trixie's PAK with a hammer, making her yell in pain) :Timmy: Oh my gosh, Trixie! Are you okay? :Trixie: No! We've been attacked by this crazy girl that made us eat the horrible things those Earthlings call "cafeteria food". :Timmy: I hope you're happy, Tootie. Now we'll never even know why these gentle visitors came. :(Chester and A.J. are confused) :Trixie: Come closer, Timmy. (Timmy walks up to Trixie and kisses her) :Chester: Ew, he kissed an alien! :Trixie: I want you to help me and Ver out on a mission to take over Dimmsdale. :Tootie: Say what? :Timmy: I agree. :A.J.: (gasp) Timmy, you traitor! :Timmy: I think it's time you all knew the truth. (pushes a button on his belly; revealing that Timmy is actually an Irken disguised as a human) :Tootie: Timmy's an alien too?! What a shocking twist! :Cosmo: Silence, conspiracy girl! (to Wanda and Poof) Let's ditch these holo-jackets! (pushes a button on his belly to turn off his hologram disguise, revealing to be a green-eyed SIR unit, same with Wanda and Poof; who are SIR units with pink and purple eyes, respectively) :Timmy: Nothing will stand in our way, puny humans! :(Timmy's SIR units destroy the wall as Timmy, Trixie and Ver walk to their spaceships and fly to the City Hall) :Trixie: Are you the leader of this "town"? :Mayor: Yes, I am! Who are you? :Timmy: We are your new rulers and alien overlords. :Mayor: Well, I, for one, welcome our new alien overlords! :(the crowd gasps) :Chester: Well, Tootie, now that we've discovered the aliens, what are we going to do to stop them? :Tootie: (thinks; snaps fingers) I know! :(the crowd gasps in anticipation) :Tootie: There's nothing we can do about it, I'm afraid we're all doomed. :(the crowd groans) :A.J.: Such a buzzkill. ---- :(cut to a shot where Dimmsdale townspeople are being forced to endlessly turn a wheel and clean the Irken statue) :Trixie: Mission accomplished, my Tallest. :Red: Good work, Trixie. :Purple: What did I tell ya? Those Dimmsdale earthlings don't stand a chance. :Cosmo: I'm gonna sing the doom song now. Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom (Wanda turns Cosmo off) :Trixie: Thanks. That green-eyed SIR unit's singing was annoying, anyway. ---- Interlude 1 :Tootie: So, what do you think? :Ivan: Being invaded by an advanced alien race and being really unprepared for it sounds pretty scary. I love it! :Chester: Same here. :A.J.: Ditto. :Timmy: Lies and slander! :Tootie: What do you mean? :Timmy: I can't believe you're making up all these lies about Trixie! You told the story about Trixie being an alien just as an excuse of jealousy towards her. :Tootie: No, I didn't! :Timmy: Would the Dimmsdale townspeople really be that stupid to easily surrender to an alien race? :Tootie: It was just a story, Timmy, it didn't have to be realistic. Can't you think of one thing you liked about my story? :Timmy: Well, I admit, the twist ending was kinda cool. :Tootie: Thank you! Category:Quotes Category:Episode quotes Category:Quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!